


day 3 rest stop

by sandpapersnowman



Series: Arthur Bailey Does One Gay Thing Per Episode [3]
Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: After the nightmare that was Steel City, he just needs a night without Slink bothering him. He doesn't get it.





	day 3 rest stop

**Author's Note:**

> a note: archive warnings are both none and choose not to because slink gets grabbier than usual in Kind Of Grabbing Arthur's Dick ways, so read at your own discretion u kno
> 
> sorry the title isnt like a Real title i'm so tired rn rip

This stop is even louder than the campground for the first night. Better amps, more booze, somehow even more sex -- though that could just be because they're further in the desert and the _smell_ sticks in the sand and the heat worse.

Slink's also gotten more forward.

"What's she call you, again?" he asks, against the back of Arthur's ear. His hands are at his hips, but one slides forward between his legs. "Was it 'Barbie'? That can't be right, there's nothing flat about _that_."

Arthur grabs his wrists and yanks them off himself, but Slink is still pressed too close for him to get away while he's keeping his hands off his crotch.

"Could --" He huffs. He really doesn't feel like dealing with this tonight. "Could you keep your hands off me?"

Slink leans into him more instead, tucking his chin into the crook of his neck.

"I wish I could," he sighs, dreamy and dramatic, but he does step back enough that Arthur can get away from him.

Arthur gets his front to him as fast as he can. He still doesn't know how Slink always manages to sneak up on him like this; he must wait for the right opportunity, because Arthur swears he always shows up as soon as Grace leaves his side to go get them food or to go pee.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to spend the night somewhere a little more luxurious? My room, perhaps?"

"No thanks," he says as quickly as possible. He doesn't need any more room for innuendo or suggestion. "But thank you."

Slink fakes a pout at him and reaches out again, this time for his face. Arthur lets him, only because he knows he's just here for his daily try at him and he'll leave soon.

"I can think of better ways you could thank me," he mutters, palm on his jaw and his thumb rubbing very pointedly over Arthur's bottom lip. "But it's your loss."

"I'm sure it is," Arthur says. Slink's thumb is still pushed against his mouth. "You can go now."

He still feels like an asshole being so impolite, but it's not very polite to sexually harass people, either, so? As far as he's concerend, things are evened out.

"Goodnight, _Officer_."

He pats the side of his face, not hard enough to be a slap but not light enough you couldn't call it a smack, and twirls on his heel, disappearing back into the noise and sex and alcohol.

Grace returns moments later, jumping back up on the hood of her car and holding another beer out to him.

"What'd I miss?"


End file.
